Order Of Infinity
"Anything is possible." The Order of Infinity is an Order of Adepts whose powers are not developed along Degrees but instead are channeled through the Names of God. Also known as Living Saints, the Infinity Adepts are easily one of the strongest of Adept Orders due to their awesome supernatural powers. Aspect Of God: Infinity AKA: The Theists, Saints, Infinity Adepts. Omniverse Facts: -The Infinity Symbol is the logo of the Theists. -Infinity Adepts thirst for knowledge. The more they know, the more Name they know, which means the more powers they can develop and access. -Infinity Adepts do not possess Degrees, instead they channel their power through Invocation. When using Invocation, the Saint is referred to as an Invoker. -Other Kenosis Users are able to use the Names of God as well, but only some of them. It appears only the Infinity Adepts have full access to all the Names of God. -The Names of God are sacred to the Infinity Adepts and they guard them jealously. -Theists don't really form organizations just for themselves. They maintain their own Chantries and other things peculiar to a fully developed Adept Order. But they don't form Factions or have Sects or Saints-only organizations. They choose to join other organizations or forces at work in the world, and influence events from there. It's part of their mentality, not to isolate themselves but instead to spread out and be a part of all things. -Historically, Saints don't really stick to Tribal differences all that much. Most Saints consider the grand theological conflicts of church councils to be mere squabbles considering what they know about The Infinite Being. Also, Saints have learned to self-identify quickly, so they will see themselves as separate from whatever Tribe they were born into or operate within. -This isn't to say Saints don't join Tribes. There are plenty of Christian, Muslim or Jewish Saints. Only that the Saints always have their eyes on the bigger picture and don't fall into tribalism like others do. -Saints are masters of Natural Theology and Forbidden Knowledge Lore. -Like the Dark Creators, Infinity Adepts have a desire for all knowledge and find it difficult to limit themselves. They are renowned for their daring in seeking out new or forbidden knowledge. -Infinity Adepts are Kenosis Users, the same as other Adepts, True Immortals and Celestials. -Because Invocation forces a Saint to interact with God daily, Saints tend to be hyper-spiritual. They don't function well within old, established churches who have become part of the status quo. Such organizations see the Infinity Adepts as a nuisance at best, or a threat at worst. Saints are found in places like revivals, new & growing churches, or in alternative religious places like philosophy clubs or academic circles. -In a real sense an Infinity Adept is like an Ultra-Adept. They have access to all of God's Aspects. But there's a downside to this, it often takes them longer to master those powers than the other "specialized" Adepts. -The Deist Tribe and all of its many derivatives are a major source for new inductees into the Order of Infinity. Deists tend to be the philosophical types, which is perfect for membership in the Infinite Order. -The Infinite Order is a diverse crowd with people from many (often opposing) viewpoints finding common ground within the Order. Many different personalities and skill-sets serve the Infinite Order. -Existence is infinity. People or Supernaturals who embody either concepts will have a high probability of joining the Order of Infinity. Force Users from Star Wars, Buddhist monk types, philosophers, scientists, holy or reflective warriors, etc. -Theists are naturally suited for traversing the Omniverse. They are resistant to Translation Errors when passing through Realms, be it via a Portal or even a Rift. -Although the Nazoreans stem from the Order of Creators, they channel their creative energies through the Names of God and produce effects just like those of the Theists. Many Theists make up the ranks of the Nazoreans as well. -The Order of Infinity is technically open to all souls, but the Order definitely attracts philosopher types more than anything. The kind of people who ask the Big Questions and concern themselves with the bigger picture are exactly the kind of people who experience God as The Infinite. -Christian members of the Order of Infinity tend to be the strongest and spiritually healthiest among their own kind. Little wonder, than, that the Theists provide so many recruits for the Nazoreans. Invocation: Saints can use Invocation if they have Holy Names, Names which are so existentially empowered that the very act of speaking them affects reality itself. These Names are collected and protected by the Infinity Adepts who keep them listed in Litanies, often scrolls or books whose sole purpose is to list the Names and their nature and effects. Also known as Saint Sorcery, the powers of Invocation can be used by Storytellers to to accomplish any feat necessary to push the plot line ahead. A powerful Saint can accomplish supernatural effects of Biblical proportions. Notice that the Saints don't have Factions or Sects. This is because differentiation among the Infinite Order is already done according to what Names they have and use the most. For example, a Saint in a royal family will posses Names that are royal in nature, and thus possess powers like those wielded by the King Adepts. It needs to be stressed that Invocation is not magic, you don't put a coin into the machine and get the same thing out every time. Most Names, especially smaller, simpler ones, will produce the same effect time and again, but sometimes The Almighty might see fit to tweak the results and cause something different, for whatever reason. *If you're trying to create your own Holy Names but can't think up any new ideas as to what powers they cause, try visiting the Superpower Wiki for inspiration. Names for God is also a great source. '' ''*Simply reciting a Name will only produce a basic power of that Name. Mastering a Name of God means acquiring 'True Understanding,' which means knowing everything about that Name; it's history, it's connections, what it implies for other things, etc. Invocation and the acquiring of Knowledge go hand in hand, because the more understanding someone has, the greater their specific understanding of Holy Names. *Some Names are 'banned' by either the State or Church, these kinds of Names are known as Forbidden Theology. *Invocation allows Storytellers and players to 'hijack' the systems of power or magic from other gaming systems and borrow them for use in an Adept story (or they could always make their own). Instead of magic, however, the characters would use the recitation of Holy Names. For instance, Lord of Flames would give a Saint access to powers of fire, etc. '' ''*To Invoke a Name, a Nazorean can either speak the Name or write it down or even draw a symbol representing it. *For alternative Names to use for fun, try using Spoof Names. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Affiliates: -Philosopher Warriors -The Witan References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-infinity/ -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infinity -https://www.reddit.com/r/philosophy/ -https://philosophynow.org/ Video: